


Good Boy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!kylo, M/M, PWP, Top!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo likes to compromise himself for Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Hux was busy. Hux was usually busy. Hux was busy too often, but if he stopped caring about his work he would stop being Hux, and Kylo had (sort of, eventually) realised that a mature relationship involved a minor amount of meeting in the middle. In order for middles to regularly and effectively meet themselves. 

Hux did plenty for him, so Kylo didn’t feel like it was an uneven arrangement. But even so, sometimes he liked to nudge against the boundary lines, to see if there was wiggle room. That was who he was, and that was who Hux was.

The General didn’t object when Kylo took one look at him and used the Force to rotate his chair away from the desk, but he did raise a brow when Kylo made to kneel in front of him. A twitch of his attention back where he’d been, and Kylo didn’t need the Force to read the command. Under the desk. 

It was cramped, but he was flexible, even bulky as he was. Kylo sat down on his ankles, stroking his hands over the leather of Hux’s boots. He could feel the flex of bones below the tempered hide, and he used his thumbs to press against the inside of his ankles. If he had more room he might well lick them shiny, but he had to work with what he had. Above him, Hux continued to work, but Kylo could hear the slight inclusions in the diamond-cut breaths. Higher his hands went, and he used his ungloved thumbnails against the inseam of his slacks, trying to see his face but only seeing the hyperspace lane of buttons on his shirt. 

Multi-tasking was good. Kylo could appreciate that. It became a challenge to draw his focus away, and he used his long nose to rub against Hux’s inner thigh. He smelled of _him_ , and Kylo felt himself start salivating in anticipation. 

Fingers. Fingers teasing at the stays. Pulling at the fixtures and fittings. Sliding inside. Stroking black fabric under his hand, over his lover’s cock. Feeling closer, like this: wordless affection and familiarity. He felt loved, down on his knees, given this privilege. Licking his lips, he pulled Hux’s willing shaft clear of its uniform hiding place, placing the sweetest of kisses to the crown. 

A trembling, not-laugh at his coquettishness from above, and he knew his Master was fighting a smile. His own lips curved, imagining it, and then he started to run his flat, fat tongue over him. Up, up, over the salt-warm skin. He pushed at the foreskin, then pulled it gradually down to lap below. 

Kylo loved to give head. It was something he knew Hux enjoyed him doing (well, anything they did), but this was so close and precious to him. Hux trusted his most sensitive parts near Kylo’s teeth, and he rewarded his faith by slowly taking more and more inside. Down, down until he had to focus on the pressure, on the sensation. Hairs tickling lips and nose, and he hummed in warm gratitude. 

A hand below the table, pulling softly at his hair. Not to guide, or demand… just to praise and reaffirm their bond. Kylo let his eyes close and started to go faster, but still never too fast. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been gently fellating his beloved when the door opened. 

Kylo froze, knowing the desk was open at the front. Knowing the intruder had to simply look down and see him kneeling, face in Hux’s crotch, cock down his throat, saliva slicking his lips blowjob red. The hand in his hair went hard, and Kylo panicked and tried not to make a sound as Hux tugged him all the way down over his dick and did **not** let go. 

Words were exchanged, and Kylo couldn’t detect any shock in the Lieutenant’s tone, though Hux’s gravelly purr just made his own, treacherous hardon get harder still. He tried to breathe softly, without choking, and when they left and the door shut, he made a tiny noise of protest. 

“Good boy,” Hux said, acknowledging him at last. “Finish me off, and I’ll take you back to our rooms. I think you’ve been good enough for my time.”

Kylo burbled his full-mouthed approval, and when Hux let go, he threw himself into getting him off as quickly as possible. Lips, teeth, fingers and tongue worked manic-fast, and before long he was rewarded with a salty, warm splash in his mouth and throat. Down he gulped, and didn’t stop sucking until Hux rolled his chair back, moving out of his reach. 

“Very good, boy. I think I’m due some rope time, don’t you?”

“Please,” Kylo hoarsed. He loved the rope, the way it made him feel. The tight safety, the floating away. 

“Come, then. And try to look less like you just sucked me off, unless you want the command crew to really know?”

Kylo wasn’t sure. Maybe later. Right now, he just wanted to get Hux back to their rooms. When he’d already come, he could focus longer on tormenting him. 

Oh, yes. 

Kylo loved to compromise himself for Hux.


End file.
